1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for reproducing content stored on an interactive disk, and more particularly, to a method and system for synchronizing the reproduction of content stored on an interactive content disk or data storage medium, such as an ENAV (Enhanced Navigation) or I-DVD (Interactive Digital Versatile Disk), with additional navigation or interactive content received from an associated remote content provider on a communication network.
2. Related Art
A high-density optical disk (e.g., a DVD) has very large storage capacity for digital data. The storage capacity of a DVD is sufficient to record high-quality motion picture data of relatively long duration as well as high-quality audio data.
A DVD has two recording areas, one for actual data (e.g., audiovisual or A/V data) and another for control or navigation data used for reproduction control of the recorded actual data. When a DVD is placed into a DVD player, the navigation data is read into a memory first, and then actual data (A/V data) is reproduced with reference to the instructions or control information included in the navigation data. As a result, a user can view a high quality motion picture stored on a DVD using a DVD player.
Recently, an interactive or enhanced navigation (i.e., “I-DVD” or “ENAV”) system has been proposed. An interactive content disk (e.g., I-DVD or ENAV disk) can comprise control, navigation or A/V data in form of ‘html’ (Hyper-Text Markup Language) or ‘xml’ (EXtensible Markup Language) files. The control data allows an interactive reproduction device (e.g., I-DVD or ENAV player) to reproduce A/V data in accordance with the control and navigation data stored on the interactive content disk.
According to the proposed standards for the enhanced navigation system, since information related with reproduction of A/V data is recorded on a content disk in a read-only format, newer various additional contents or newer presentation forms related with the recorded A/V data can not be added, viewed or accessed. As such, a method is needed to allow newer content or information associated with recorded A/V data to be reproduced in synchronization with the A/V data.